


Terms and Conditions

by WinterWizard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWizard/pseuds/WinterWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I thought I’d try it." As if a way of apology, or maybe just a way to spur him on more, Kenma leaned over and bit down on the bit of flesh between where his ribs ended and his hip began. "Do you agree to my proposal?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms and Conditions

"Good practice everyone."

"Good practice!" 

The locker room was filled with sweaty teenage boys, bodies radiating heat from the hours of receives, spikes, and blocks. Yamamoto had a bizarre quiet moment as he checked his phone before blasting into a frenzy of quick movements and boisterous conversation to anyone who would listen about one of Karasuno's winged spikers. Yaku and Lev were in their own conversation (or maybe a lecture?) about receives. Everyone was chatting and bustling, regardless of the hours of training and how exhausted they all must be.

One after the other, they called out their departure and left for home and a warm cooked dinner. Kuroo took longer than everyone else, a habit to be the last to leave, being the captain and all. Kenma was also taking longer than normal to change and pack up his things, having immediately turning on his game console to resume where he had left off before practice.

While everyone was changing, no one noticed the glances shared by the captain and setter. Mostly uncaught by the other, but sometimes their eyes would lock for an instance longer than would normally be deemed appropriate for being caught eyeing up your teammate. 

Kuroo was at his wits end, his blood boiling too hot to ignore anymore. He went for the attack. How he ended up on his back with his childhood friend straddling him, hand creeping ever so slowly up under his shirt, he really didn't know. Embers slowly forming flames arose inside him, starting in his loins and following Kenma's hand as his fingertips flirted across his abdomen. 

"Didn't you want to do me?" Kenma was completely composed. Well, more unimpressed, uninterested, and uncaring, but those were all things that contributed to an unbreakable composure, and Kenma did it well. 

"I don't think I put it so-" Kuroo hissed a breath through his teeth as Kenma's nails slid down his abdomen, leaving a blaze. "So crude." A sweat broke out across his forehead as he tried to concentrate on anything other than Kenma's hand or his hardening length pressing into his leg.

He thought of stopping the trail Kenma had started up his stomach again, but last time he'd put his hands on him, Kuroo had ended up on his back so quickly it didn't register until he was completely pinned down. If he tried to put his hands on Kenma now, he would be bit or hit (one far more likely than the other, but none-the-less ending in a more painful result). Instead, he gasped and groaned as Kenma shifted his hips against Kuroo's hard on and lightly drew circles on his skin.

"I'll let you do me if you let me do you first." Kenma's hand rested flat on his stomach, the other placed on Kuroo's hip for perch as he shifted his hips purposefully against his friend's lower region. 

This made it all the harder for Kuroo to think, but he refused to accept anything without fully thinking it over and giving his full strength into fighting. Everything showed on his face as he contemplated a way to provoke Kenma into bending to his will, or to give up on the endeavor all together.

He couldn't call him a coward or use some other nasty name, because he had agreed to it, with terms and conditions of course. Being pinned down left him with no easy way to physically encourage him to bend. He could bribe with a new game, Kenma would give up on this then and let Kuroo have more time to think up a strategy; from the look Kenma was giving him, it was now or never.

"And what about-" Kuroo groaned again, Kenma resuming the torment his fingers did as they danced and scrapped against his skin. "What about next time?"

"If there is a next time." Strangely, something pulled in an uncomfortable direction inside Kuroo's heart; did Kenma think he saw him as just a one night stand? Someone to cool the inferno? "This applies to if there is a next time." Before Kuroo could ask on further dates, Kenma finalized, "And all times thereafter."

Kuroo's face scrunched, a ticklish sensation contradicting to the incessant need to shift his hips under his partner. Kenma's hand had made it up his torso, a finger circling and flicking his nipple. "Sorry, i'm not a girl. That's ticklish."

"I thought I'd try it." As if a way of apology, or maybe just a way to spur him on more, Kenma leaned over and bit down on the bit of flesh between where his ribs ended and his hip began. Kuroo let out a loud moan, his hips jerking to try to find some satisfaction. "Do you agree to my proposal?"

The boy, laid out on the floor, tried to clear his head to think it over again. It was in this moment that he realized Kenma was cornering him, using physical encouragement, just as Kuroo had considered to use earlier. If Kuroo knew Kenma well enough, then Kenma knew Kuroo just as well; it was unavoidable that Kenma would be able to predict one of his methods and use it against him. 

"We," Kuroo took a noisy breath in attempt to calm and coax his head to stop spinning as all the blood tried to rush south, "we need lube."

"And how were you thinking of doing me without some?" This was the first time Kenma let some great expense of emotion into what he was saying, clearly shocked and a little upset that Kuroo probably didn't even think this over before he started something.

"I figured I'd get you bothered then take you home." Kuroo's voice came breathless, his eyes half lidded as he gazed up at Kenma. "Backfired on me, huh."

Kenma continued running his fingers across and down Kuroo's torso, scratching down his sides. Kuroo arched in some hope of more friction and tried to grind himself against Kenma. He felt like he was going insane. When the other boy took him by the hips and forced him to relax, Kuroo saw doubt. It was barely there, so hard to catch, but it was in the way Kenma's brows frowned and how he looked down at Kuroo's exposed stomach.

"They're always too noisy anyways, they won't notice," Kuroo said, taking a shot at what was bothering Kenma.

"Okay." And then he was gone, Kenma's weight completely leaving this parter as he got up to resume gathering his things to leave.

Kuroo followed him with his eyes as he gasped and tried to calm down. He needed to  _think_  again. "You're going to leave me like this?" he was finally able to manage with some kind of clarity on the situation.

"You put yourself in that situation. You should be able to get yourself out of it."

"So cold," Kuroo murmured, "But that's something I like about you."


End file.
